A broad study directed at the isolation, characterization and structural elucidation of new potentially useful cancer chemotherapeutic drugs from various marine animal and plant species has been outlined. The coming year's research program would be directed at utilizing in this way the confirmed active extracts prepared from marine invertebrates and vertebrates, as well as from terrestrial plants. As in the past, all biosynthetic products will be submitted as rapidly as possible to the Division of Cancer Treatment, National Cancer Institute, for antineoplastic evaluation.